Lying To The Max
by Ififall
Summary: Spoilers. Walker gets more than he bargained for when he traps Maxine to get "his Brendan named" file.


Possible Spoilers. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

lt was easy to prey on her because she was alone. Few Friends. No family. Mitzeee with three e's was shacked up with her dead boyfriend's footballer dad. Brendan was God knows where. Maxine was in a new place. Clueless, but mouthy. Dipsy, but gutsy. Walker had taken on worse, but it was always the dumbest people that could put him in the shit. Walker wasn't going to let someone like Maxine ruin his plans. Alone in his bed-sit, he'd waited for Kevin to text him with the good news. To tell him that the file was in his hand and he'd be bringing it home. No such luck.

Walker never should have sent a _boy _to do a man's job. Furiously, he grabbed his badge. The only thing that would make him seem like a good guy, a safe guy. Walker could be both of those guys and _more_ on a good day. But today was different. From surveillance, he knew Maxine was working at the club, finished on her own schedule, so he'd have to break into her place and wait. He wondered around into each room. Mitzeee and Brendan were friends, they probably had been more in the past. Walker thought about which rooms Brendan had been in. It was probably all of them. Walker could smell Brendan's Evil.

* * *

He waited in the dark. Then he heard the key turn in the lock. He heard the slam of the door and waited until she stepped into the living room. He stepped behind her, smelling her cheap perfume. She tarted herself up well. He'd like to think that Cam would have too much class to even think about asking her out. As Maxine played with her phone, Walker stepped closer to her. She was texting Carl Costello. One of the people that had tried to get him killed. He grabbed her, clutching her mouth shut with his fingers and bringing her body closer towards his own. Before she fought back (and he was certain she would) he flashed his badge covering up his real name.

"I'm D.I Spencer, local officer" Walker said still holding her. Her heart was beating a million beats per second. She had to believe him or Walker was screwed. "I'm not going to hurt you Madam" Walker said. "When I let you go, you can't scream okay? This is just a _friendly_ visit. We don't want to cause any hysterics" Walker said. "Okay?" He asked. Maxine nodded. He let her go and to his surprise she turned around to face him. Staring at him quietly with questioning eyes. "We need your help. You have a file given to you by your sister, Mitzeee" Walker said.

* * *

"Yeah Mate I know my sister's name" Maxine said. "Miss Minniver, we need that file for our enquiries" Walker said. "It's personal" Maxine said. "The last thing Ann..."Mitzeee" to you, told me to do was give this file to Brendan" Maxine said. "And you're going to do that?" Walker asked. Maxine nodded her head. "Even if that means ruining an investigation that's been spear-headed by my colleagues for years?" Walker asked. "Even if that means letting criminals like Brendan Brady walk the streets. That man hurts people" Walker said. "Show me one person's Brendan's hurt?" Maxine asked. "Yeah, I didn't think so"

"I could, but we'd have to go to the cemetary" Walker said. "I'm surprised Miss Minniver. Most people would want to protect their family from trouble. You want to push Mitzeee straight into it" Walker said. "Strange. After everything she's been through" Walker said. "But as I'm seeing now, you and Mitzeee are tough girls. I'm sure you can protect both your Sister...and your unborn Nephew..." Walker said. "If you change your mind..." Walker dug around for a police card Kevin had printed out when Maxine got the package and put in on the table. Walker's eyes widened in surprise. "Can I?" He asked looking at the Package with the word _**"Brendan" **_in big letters on it.

"Yeah" Maxine said. Walker took the package and left. Moments later he came back. "What?" Maxine asked. "Quite the attitude" Walker said. "As a thanks...would you like to go out for a drink?" He asked. Maxine stood there for a moment. Walker thought she was in shock. Maybe he'd crossed a line. He'd crossed so many lines with so many people that asking Maxine out on a date was nothing. "I can't be bothered to go out" Maxine said. "Oh" Walker said turning away."But I don't mind drinking in" Maxine said. She let him in. He sat down on the sofa and she opened a cheap bottle of wine.

* * *

"What's it like being the Sister of celebrity Mitzeee?" He asked. "Sometimes it's shit. People say stuff. Cameras are snapping when you fall on your arse. But I get her freebies and Mitz always get free clothes, so I can't complain" Maxine said, pouring out a glass for Walker and handing it to him. "Thanks" He said sipping the wine, it tasted pretty bad. "You got any Brother's or Sisters?" Maxine asked pouring a glass for herself and sitting down next to him. "I've got a little Brother. Cam" Walker said. "Yeah? What's he like DI Spencer?" Maxine asked. "My brother Cam is...Cam is amazing" Walker told her.

He watched her take one big gulp of wine before he kissed her. To make her think about someone else. To make Walker _talk_ about something else. He pulled away from her faking embarrassment. "Sorry" He said. She kissed him back. "Don't be" She said. She stood up, and offered her hand and he followed her to her room. He tried not to think about Brendan as he stroked her chest and kissed her neck. Maxine returned the favour, by un-zipping his trousers. His fantasies of torching the club and watching it burn were brushed under the carpet as Maxine stroked his dick.

As she went under the covers to take over with her mouth, Walker was already looking for his phone. Maxine was experienced, he'd give her that, but he'd been here too long. He restrained himself from getting too carried away and tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss Minniver...you're drunk" Walker said. He felt her get off him and she came to the surface. "We're both a bit tipsy..you wanna try again?" She asked stroking his thigh. "I've gotta go. Duty calls" Walker said. He'd kept his T-shirt on and grabbed for his trousers in the dark.

* * *

"I'll see you around then?" Maxine asked him in the dark.

"Miss Minniver, you can count on that" Walker said. He put the rest of his clothes on and went to get the "_**Brendan"**_ envelope. He left and went back to his bed-sit. He took a shower because he didn't want Kevin asking questions. When Kevin got back from his errands, he thought Walker would be pissed off at him, but he was calm and collected.

"Everything alright?" Kevin asked.

"Great" Walker said. "Like taking candy from a Brendan"

"I'm glad you didn't have to...you know...get shouty with Maxine. She's kinda fit isn't she?" Kevin asked.

"I guess" Walker said. "If you like _that_ kind of _thing_"


End file.
